winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 409/Nickelodeon Script
Nebula's White Circle Intro/Recap Narrator: '''The mysterious voice in Roxy's head led the girls to a farm. There the Winx found the white circle, an object feared by the Fairy Hunters. While waiting to learn the circle’s secret, the Winx and the specialists attended Musa's concert, someone in the crowd has great things in store for her. Scene: Hideout '''Ogron: We will have what we want! We're going to be the most powerful wizards in the world after we capture the last fairy on earth all the power will ours. So, give it everything you got wizards after, centuries our hunt is about to end. *The wizards combine their powers to create a location spell* Ogron: Keep concentring, we need the location spell to find the White Circle. The White Circle focus on the White Circle the fairy's circle . We, thought we destroyed them all but, we were wrong there's one left and, the last fairy on earth has it, Roxy and, in her hands is a colossal threat to our plans. *The wizards track Roxy on their spell* Ogron: Reveal yourself White Circle. Show yourself to us. Tell us where you are so that you can be destroyed. Scene: Love & Pet Shop Stella:'''Hmmm mmm! * Stella starts laughing while she holds the White Circle so that the fairy pets can play with it. '''Bloom: You know Stella I don't think the White Circle was created to be a pet toy! Stella:'''Oh! I know but, look how much fun they're having with it. *The fairy pets continue to play* '''Bloom: Musa, have you thought about the note Jason Queen wrote you? Musa: Yeah! A lot I wonder what he meant what he said. *Musa looks at the note and starts reading it to the girls* Musa: You have a lovely voice I'd like to make you a star sign Jason Queen music producer and, here his phone number! Aisha: How do we know, this guy is who he says he is? *Flora, starts to think* Flora: Why don't we all try to keep an open mind Musa's voice is amazing. Tecna: Star quality! *Tecna starts to type* Musa: Okay, but, what I do with this note? Stella: Musa you got to call him to find out for sure! * Stella stops the game* Bloom: I know the record company Jason works for and, I think this great opportunity for you! Got for Musa call him. *Musa starts to wonder if she should make the call* Musa: Well alright but, don't look at me while I make the call! *Bloom, Stella and Flora start to giggle* Musa: Girls! You're making me nervous any, closer you'd be calling him. *Aisha starts to laugh* Ashia Go on Musa. Musa: Hello, Mr. Queen hi yes it's me! Right me who? *Musa and the pets start to laugh* Musa: I'm Musa, the girl you heard singing at the Frutti Music Bar remember. He remembers me and, he wants me to call him Jason. An audition like really Mr. Queen I mean Jason that's awesome! Yes,of course I have a pen, everyone has a pen when they make a life-changing call. *Bloom runs to get the pen and notepad* Musa: Yes, yes I've written it down. See you soon then! Yes, thankyou! I can't wait. *Musa ends the call* Bloom: So! Musa: He wants me to audition for him! He said he loves my voice I can't believe it! Bloom: Well, you should believe it and, now we have to get everything ready just live it to me. *Bloom calls Andy* Bloom: Hello, Andy it's me Bloom I need to ask a teeny favour. Scene: Frutti Music Bar Andy: Go for it Musa! Aisha: Yeah! Musa, come on! *Musa starts singing* Bloom: So, Roxy how does it feel to be the last fairy on earth? Roxy: I'm not really sure yet, until a couple days ago I was a normal girl with the normal life then, you Winx showed up and every thing changed. Bloom: We didn't do much Roxy you've always had magic inside you. You're a very special person. Roxy: I know but, the thing is I don't want to be a special person and my best friend agrees with me. Don't you Artu? Bloom: Nobody chooses to become a fairy but, you are and, there are going tough things to put you're courage to the test. You're a smart girl and, you'll do well I feel it. Now here. *Bloom uses her to make the white circle appear* Bloom: Take this. Roxy: Ah! I'm not sure I want it. Bloom: The circle belongs to you it's a link to your past and your future. If you want, we can discover it's secret's together you're on of us now. *Crowd dancing and cheering for Musa* Riven: That's my girlfriend up there or, at least I think she is. Who are all these guys hanging around her? Bloom: Andy, is just a great fiend, he's helping making Musa's dream come true. Be happy for her she gets to sing with a cool band. Sky: Hey, Jennie can I get you anything, like a strawberry shake? Jennie: Yeah, sure! * The girls start to giggle while Sky walks away* Riven: There you go! Now you know how it feels! Bloom: Hey, Nabu. Hey, Helia. Helia: You know I sensing a little jealousy in the air! Nabu: You don't have to be a to be a wizard to guess that. It's written all over Riven's face I'll talk to him! Sky: Here you go Jennie! Jennie: Thanks! *Sky starts to laugh* Helia: What about you Bloom? Have you worked out things with Sky. Bloom: Yeah, Helia I think so. Helia: Look at those guys they, really love music just like Musa. It brings people together. That is just so cool! Bloom: It's true! You're right. I think I'll go mention that to Sky. Mitzi: Guys! Where have you been. I've been looking all over for you. Darma: Hey, there! Mitzi: A surf contest is just about to start a the beach in a few minutes. What you think? You guys should totally enter it. Bloom: Hm! Mitzi: Hmm,mmm Sky: Sure! I'd love to go. I haven't gone surfing in a long time. I'll a see you later Bloom! Bloom: Yeah, Sky see you later! * Mitzi laughs and walks away with Sky* More Coming Soon... Scene: Beach House Coming Soon... Scene: Frutti Music Bar Coming Soon... Scene: Around Gardenia Coming Soon... Scene: Hideout Coming Soon... Scene: Frutti Music Bar Coming Soon... Scene: Repairmen Shop Coming Soon... Scene: Winx Apartment Coming Soon... Ending Narrator: In the next episode, the believex power will touch the hearts of the people of Gardenia and, the Winx will become more and more powerful. Musa will get an incredible offer by a music producer but, Riven has trouble being happy for her. Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Season 4 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts